A second Chance
by Cimbom
Summary: Aphrodite sent Callie out on a mission. The reason? Callies dreams about Luke every night. What will happen during her journey? Find it out.


_I ran towards the Atlas statue to hide from Ladon. The hesperides are waking that hundred-headed dragon up and it started to look around. Quietly._

 _That's not good, not at all. Ladon is the guardian of the tree with the golden apples - and Luke is climbing the tree right at this moment._

 _Crap. We knew, the dragon would be very quiet. Luke won't even hear it if that beast attacks him from behind. So all I did was whisteling. Very loudly._

 _"Hey you skunk, I'm here!" I yelled and threw a small stone at one of its sensitive heads. That's all I found around me right now. I know, it ain't the best weapon you can get._

 _That beast turned around and now it was facing me. Thank god, Ladon can't see anything. Aaaaand, there is always a "but". That monster can sniff way better than a dog can. The reptile found me very quickly and I ran away from the tree as fast as I could._

 _Luke is safe now._

 ** _But I'm_** _ **not**._

 _A scream escaped my mouth while Ladon flew with an increased speed towards my direction. I didn't know what to do. I will always have problems to fight with swords and bows and all that. I'm the daughter of the Aphrodite after all._

 _I couldn't help it, I couldn't move. It felt like Medusa turned me to stone._

 _ **Suddenly**_ _some heads of Ladon fell off its body. But instead of turning to dust, like the other monsters did when you defeat them, that reptile got mad. Very mad._

 _Luke has defended me._

 _"Leave her alone or else I'll carve you up!" he growled._

 _My knees became wobbly. The way how he just said that. The way how he's protecting me. His facial expression when he noticed that Ladon nearly caught me._

 _I've let out a sigh. Luke is so wonderful._

 _The dragon turned to Luke's direction and hit him with his claws. Luke tried to dodge it, but Ladon hit him in the face._

 _My knight in shining armor fell to the ground. And didn't move._

 _"Luke!" I screamed and reached into my bag. I pulled out a shell horn and blew as hard as I could._

 _Only a second later, a beautiful, winged horse landed next to me, while the Dragon was busy with its own pain._

 _The horse is my Pegasus, Pearl. I've chosen her and she has chosen me when we were very young. She's a white horse and has pea_

 _rl-golden wings. (That's why I named her Pearl)_

 _My horse has always been here for me, whenever I needed her. Like now._

 _"Pearl! Help me to get Luke! We need to get out of here! It doesn't matter if we fail the mission. Luke needs help. URGENT. Please take us anywhere, just far away from San Francisco!"_

 _My pegasus whinnied and I jumped on her back._

 _Pearl flew very well; we grabbed Luke quickly from the ground, with me still on Pearls back, and jetted off of the garden._

 _After a few hours, we landed at a meadow near Kansas City. I'm sure, no human would find us. But probably, some monsters could._

 _I started to stroke Pearls neck. "Thank you Pearl. Take a rest now. I will be watching our surroundings. And I have to take care of Luke._

 _My pegasus whinnied again and started to sleep._

 _My gaze landed on Luke. He got a very large scar from his right eyebrow til his right mouth angle. He was bleeding very badly._

 _I leaned him against a tree and took out my medicine._

 _He won't get rid of his scar. It'd be easy to remove it, if it wasn't a scar from a fight. You should imagine it like this: if you kill the nemean lion, then you can keep its fur as your trophy from the fight._

 _The scar is Ladons trophy._

 _I wish I could help Luke more._

 _I took out some Ambrosia and Nectar, took a little bit off it for myself and gave the rest to Luke._

 _He started to stir. "Mus..t collect the...gol-den apples..." he murmurred. My face brightened. Thank god he's alright._

 _I starred at him hopefully. "Luke? Can you hear me?"_

 _He started to hold my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine._

 _"Callie? Did we get one golden apple?" he tried to sit up, but failed._

 _I helped him to get up and shook my head slowly._

 _He seemed depressed. "Luke."_

 _I put my hand on his left side of his face and gently stroke it. "You're my hero. If you weren't here, Ladon would have killed me. You know I'm not very good with weapons."_

 _While I spoke to him, his face turned dark and he looked away. I forced him to look at me and his facial expression went back to his lovely smile._

 _I hugged him very tightly and he returned the hug._

 _"What's the camp without you Callie?" he asked. "Who would I be without you?"_

I suddenly woke up from my sleep and removed some of my blonde hair off of my face.

It was just another dream. Ever since he died, I keep dream of him.

It's been a year. One year without serious threats.

Of course, there are some monsters, who make us half gods a living hell. But they are quickly destroyed with the help of the campers.

I don't really like to fight, since I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, the greek god of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation.

I'd rather fly on my pegasus or look into the mirror all day. Me and my half siblings are a like-

But even I neglet my hobbys every day.

I've been a wreck, ever since Luke has died. He was my true love and I couldn't change his mind in time when he was on the Princess Andromeda.

He has been so strange after Zeus' lightening bolt got stolen. I wish, I had noticed it faster.

I betrayed him at the moment, when I fought against his army. I owed him my life.

He saved my life while the dragon was about to kill me. We've been inseperable ever since. He preferred me over Annabeth and that must have meant something, because I didn't really get along with her. Blame our mothers for that.

I pulled out a picture under my pillow.

The picture showed me, with my platinum blonde hair and my honeybrown eyes. And Luke.

We took this picture one week after our mission. The long scar on the right side of his face was still red. But it healed without infections.

His hair was combed back and a little hair strand fell on his forehead. He was smiling very bright. Even on the picture, you could see his sapphire blue eyes.

"Callie! Come on, we need to get to breakfast! You're the oldest one here! You had to be awake before us!"

My half sister Victoire yelled and ran towards my dor.

I sat up. The picture was still in my hand and of course, Victoire noticed that.

She gave me a pitiful look. "Do you still have those dreams?"

I nodded. "They get worse each time I see it."

My half sister sat on my bed and hugged me tightly.

"Don't you think that you should ask Mother for help? I mean, it's about love and I'm pretty sure that she'd love to watch this from up above. Or maybe she could remove your feelings for Luke?"

I gave her an horrifying look. "Victoire! Are you out of your mind?! I can't believe what you just said!"

She just shrugged. "It was just an idea."

"I could never forget Luke. Never in my wildest dreams."

I thought for a moment. "But you're right. I need to get mothers help."

 **I must say, I had a lot of fun writing this prologue to my new story. In the last three years, I didn't have any motivation to finish my other stories. But I promise I will finish them in no time. I just have been busy with my work and everything else in my life. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Anyway. I always reread Percy Jackson and I'm in looooove with Luke and I looooooove that Jake Abel got to play him. I think Rick Riordan should have written a prequel of Luke's point of view. Or something that involves around him.**

 **But that's why we fans write those stories.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

 **Please rate &review if you want me to continue this story.**

 **~Cimbom.**


End file.
